


Nothing Has Changed

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: After an accident, you're in transition.





	Nothing Has Changed

This was it. The final standoff with Lucien. It was simple: hold him down long enough for Freya to turn him back into a normal vampire.

Okay, so it wasn't that simple.

But then, your power had yet to meet its match. Lucien was not going to be that match.

You wasted no time in getting him down. All you had to do was look at him, and you had forced him on his knees, nearly bending in half from the sheer force of your will.

Then he started to rise back up. Thousands of voices whispered harshly in your ears as he grinned wickedly at you.

Panicking, you held out your hand and applied more force. Lucien and the Ancestors fought you, but you managed to hold them all down. You could hear Freya start the spell behind you. You never got to hear her finish.

The last thing you registered before you hit the ground was the feeling of something _imploding_ in your head.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You shot up, breathing hard. You looked around frantically, trying to get some sense of where the hell you were--

The compound. You were in your room in the compound.

You shook your head. Did you dream it? Had you not actually confronted Lucien, but instead had a nightmare about the whole thing?

You swallowed, and immediately winced. Your throat burned. You swung your legs over the edge of the bed--

Hang on.

Why were you _on top_ of the covers? Shouldn't you have pushed them off you, and then swung your legs over? Not only that, but shouldn't you be in your pajamas? Why were you wearing normal clothes, the same ones you'd been wearing in your dream?

The door opened, and Klaus entered. You knew immediately that something was wrong when you saw the look on his face.

"What happened?" You asked. You tried not to cringe at how hoarse you sounded.

"You had a brain hemorrhage," he explained quietly. "You exerted too much power holding Lucien down, and your body couldn't handle it."

You opened your mouth to speak, but he cut you off. "Lucien has been taken care of."

You sighed in relief. Klaus still hadn't truly looked at you, though. A very un-Klaus-like thing to do, especially given your history together.

"So what else is wrong?" You asked.

He hesitated.

"Klaus, after all the utter _shit_ that's happened, I don't think it could be as bad as you seem to think."

No matter that you were hiding your clenched fists behind you. No matter that Klaus knew you well enough to know it, or to know that you weren't as calm as you were pretending, or that you were starting to suspect what has happened and that you just wanted to know for sure.

You stood from the bed and went over to him. When you reached for his hand, however, he pulled back and walked around you to the bed. You were quick to hide any evidence that it hurt.

No matter that Klaus knew it hurt. No matter that you knew he was already cursing himself for it, even as he forced himself to stay put as you sat next to him.

"When you collapsed, we all knew what had happened," he said. "I fed you my blood--"

"But I still died," you finished. "And now I'm in transition."

He nodded. You took a moment to let it all sink in. You weren't surprised; you'd suspected the moment you realized you hadn't dreamt anything.

What did surprise you, however, was how much Klaus didn't seem to want to be near you.

"Are you upset with me or something?" You asked.

He _finally_ looked at you, really looked at you, and then he looked away again. "It was instinct to give you my blood. When you didn't wake up, I gave you more. Only when your heart stopped beating did I realize what was going to happen. I never meant to turn. I shouldn't have."

You blinked.

"But I can't bear the thought of losing you, Y/N. Not after everything we've been through. Not, at least, without telling you how I feel, even if a monster like me doesn't deserve you."

You turned so you were facing him and took his hand. "Klaus."

You didn't continue until he looked at you.

"I don't care that I'm going to be a vampire. That doesn't matter to me. I'm staying right here, with you, where I've always been. Turning won't change anything, least of all how much I love you, Klaus."

Klaus kissed you.

For some reason, you'd always expected his kisses to be rough. You'd never imagined kissing him would be so gentle and sweet.

He only pulled away once to whisper in your ear.

"I love you too."


End file.
